musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathcore
''' Deathcore is an amalgamation of two musical styles: metalcore and death metal.allmusic.com Alex Henderson: "The term is deathcore, ... What is deathcore? ..., it's essentially metalcore, which isn't to say that Burning Skies is an exact replica of American metalcore bands like Brick Bath, Hatebreed, and Throwdown -- they're similar, certainly, but not identical. Drawing on both death metal and hardcore, Burning Skies' vocals fluctuate between the tortured screaming that metalcore is known for and the deep, guttural growls of death metal. Arguably, deathcore as practiced by Burning Skies and similar bands is a European variation of American metalcore. But whether you choose to describe Murder By Means of Existence as deathcore or metalcore -- and perhaps both terms are applicable -- there is no getting around the fact that this is a very nasty, vicious, bruising sledgehammer of a CD."metalinjection.net Cosmo Lee: "...Compare All Shall Perish’s (Bay Area) first album with Alienacja (Poland), Despised Icon (Montreal), and Whitechapel (Knoxville, TN), and you won’t hear much difference. They’re all textbook “deathcore,” fusing death metal and hardcore punk. Death growls, pig squeal “brees,” piledriver breakdowns, and occasional Gothenburg death metal are all de rigueur, as well as the ubiquitous Job for a Cowboy font."lambgoat.com "Countless bands that pride themselves on stringing together tired death metal riffs with stupidly huge breakdowns have tainted this moniker for many a metal and hardcore listener..., So listen up, genre fiends. This is deathcore. This is what happens when death metal and hardcore, along with healthy doses of other heavy music styles, are so smoothly blended into the technical and intense combination that deathcore deserves to be. Thank you, Animosity. You've done the music scene a great favor. "metaleater.com Ciaran Meeks: "What is 'Deathcore' you ask? ..., 'Deathcore' is apparently a mixture of Death Metal, Hardcore, and Grind, all mixed 'n mashed together to create a brutal and extreme 'new' hybrid" While remaining a splinter sub-genre of death metaldecibelmagazine.com Shane Mehling: "“Deathcore” is the subset of metalcore kids playing death metal. I thought that name was dumb, unoriginal and needless hair-splitting. But then I listened to Animal by Animosity and realized that there really is a specific “deathcore” sound. I also realized it’s not very good.", deathcore is heavily influenced by death metal in its speed, heaviness, and approach to chromatic, heavily palm muted riffing, dissonance, and frequent key changes. The lyrics may not always be in the death metal vein, but traditional growls, and pig-like squeals are prevalent, often times combined with metalcore vocals. Much of deathcore features breakdownsTHE METAL OBSERVER - Review - JOB FOR A COWBOY - Doom (EP) Sean May: "Hailing from the dusty and prosperous state of Arizona... the band continues to bite off more than they can chew; as displayed by the forced and painfully sloppy sweep-picked arpeggios (which do not match the song in any way, just another example of bandwagon-hopping Metalcore copy-and-paste writing)... They have all the popular elements that are all the rage among the throngs of white belt-wearing spinkickers (blasts, sweeps, the "bree bree"s, breakdowns)..", a trait which is attributed to its metalcore influence, though breakdowns themselves are not exclusive to metalcore. New York death metal veterans Suffocation as well as Dying Fetus were among the first death metal groups to make the breakdown a staple in their music.Dying Fetus band page @ relapse.com "Deep growls, grindcore chaos and huge breakdowns have all been elements of DYING FETUS for years, but now every teenager with a guitar and a copy of Killing on Adrenaline seems to be forming a deathcore band and citing the band as an influence. “I don’t think we are responsible for the whole ‘deathcore’ thing, but I think we have definitely influenced it. But we have always listened to hardcore as well as death metal and combined the two. SUFFOCATION did breakdowns, so did PYREXIA and INTERNAL BLEEDING, but we just fell into that crowd and the kids seemed to have picked us out"Review of All Shall Perish album, drawing comparison to Dying Fetus Keith Bergman: "Why bring up DYING FETUS in an ALL SHALL PERISH review? For one, despite being marketed as some sort of ambitious metalcore act, the band has quite a bit of grind coursing through their veins." It should be noted that the New York death metal regional music scene also shares these prevalent musical aspects through the inevitable influence of the local New York hardcore scene over much of the area's sound. In further regard to region, deathcore seems to have most prominence within the southwestern United States, especially Arizona and California, which are home to many notable bands and various festivals.Official SoCal DeathFest banner - held in Santa Ana, CaliforniaOfficial Deathcore Fest banner - held in San Francisco, Californiaroadrunnerrecords.com "Ferret Music has announced the signing of ELYSIA. The California-based deathcore outfit is composed of Zak Vargas (vocals), Mark Underwood (guitar), Steven Sessler (drums), Danny Lemonsqueeze (guitar) and Jeremy Chavez (bass) and formed four years ago"pyromusic.net Spiritech: "..., meet Californian quintet Suicide Silence, who have just released their debut album, 'The Cleansing'." In a similar gauge of success, many popular or up and coming deathcore bands are featured on Black Market Activities, the label of The Red Chord's Guy Kozowyk.http://www.blackmarketactivities.com/label/ Before the rise of metalcore, bands such as Abscess, Unseen Terror and Six Feet Under had used the term "deathcore" to describe hardcore punk/death metal hybrids. As these bands pre-date metalcore, they have little in common with the metalcore-derived bands of today. The term "deathcore" was also used as early as the mid-1980s by at least one extreme metal band, Germany's Blood, though the group used "deathcore" only as the title for their 1986 demo. As with most subgenres affiliated with metalcore, there is a strong feeling of backlash and resentment from traditional metal and extreme metal fans who feel as though their music is being co-opted and cashed-in for profit, and that bands such as Job for a Cowboy and Despised Icon don't truly understand or appreciate their subculture.Opinions of metal fans This has in turn led to the rejection of the label by many bands,Interview (Despised Icon). Alexandre Erian: "I don't understand why people take labels so seriously," he continued. "I guess you could call us 'deathcore,' or 'death metal,' or 'death metalcore,' or 'death metal with metalcore influences,' or 'metalcore with death-metal influences.' I like to let the music speak for itself."Interview (Through The Eyes Of The Dead). Justin Longshore: "You know, I really hate that term. I know we’ve been labeled as that but I think there’s so much more to our music than just a mixture of death metal and hardcore even though we incorporate those elements in our music. To me it seems that is just the new and fresh thing that kids are following. It will die out just like any musical trend. All these record labels are picking up on it and it’s only a matter of time until they move onward to the next thing. Thank god for Myspace right?" and defending of by others.Interview (The Black Dahlia Murder). Trevor Strnad: "There’s a whole new turnover of kids into extremity, and it seems to be coming to a boil with the whole deathcore explosion with Job For A Cowboy. There’s a lot of stuff between metal and hardcore that’s been crossing in ways that it never had before. The blast beat is kind of being revered by youngsters as something to grab onto “Oh, that’s crazy!”, the same way breakdowns was the hot thing in the last five years or whatever. It’s an interesting time, and we’re interested to see what happens." See also *List of deathcore bands *Death metal *Metalcore References Category:Deathcore Category:Metalcore genres Category:Metal subgenres Category:Crossover (music) da:Deathcore es:Deathcore fr:Deathcore it:Deathcore he:דת'קור no:Deathcore pl:Deathcore ru:Дэткор sv:Deathcore